1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulation pattern-forming method and an insulation pattern-forming material.
2. Discussion of the Background
When producing a semiconductor device or the like, a fine pattern is formed on an organic or inorganic substrate using a pattern transfer method that utilizes a lithographic technique, a resist development process, and an etching technique (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-110510, for example).